forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Belark
The Belark family was one of the four satraps that held sway in the trading town of Delzimmer circa the Year of Rogue Dragons, 1373 DR. Although rivals with the other three families, they kept the peace based on non-aggression pacts negotiated by their ancestors. Organization The Belarks were a proud family steeped in tradition, disdaining the common people with contempt. In 1373 DR they were led by Oldyle Belark. Family traits included squat torsos inclined to being fat, with long arms, bowed legs, and black hair. They were not pretty, having the family hooked nose, but they used their brutish appearance to their advantage. Each satrap had a small, private army of guards that patrolled the streets and kept the peace around the family's interests. Belark soldiers were recognized by their crimson leather armor and bucklers bearing the family crest: a black hawk flying to the sinister on a field of white sky. This hawk symbol was prominently displayed on the gates to Belark property, servant's uniforms, family documents, and business contracts. Activities All the satraps of Delzimmer were in the business of outfitting caravans, warehousing goods, and supplying banking services such as moneychanging and loans to costers, merchants, and trading companies whose goods passed through Delzimmer. The Belarks bred sturdy horses for sale and had extensive business interests in stonemasonry. As a non-business activity, they collected sculptures. Tactics Although the Belarks appeared at first glance to be brutes of low intelligence, they were quite shrewd and could act to validate a stranger's preconceptions in order to glean important information from them. The Belarks did not keep slaves, but were not above using drugs and other methods to coerce unsavory characters like thieves and assassins to do their bidding, or to guarantee a servant's loyalty. The family militia were well trained and allowed to carry whatever swords each individual preferred. In addition, they were issued hand crossbows with bolts tipped with some form of poison, usually to paralyze the target or put it to sleep, but deadlier poisons were known to be used on occasion. Base of Operations The Belark mansion was located on the block between the Wide Way and Gaunthan Street in Delzimmer. It was named Belarkhuruin (from the word "haroon" that in the old vernacular meant "grand house"), and was made of dark colored stone with many sharply peaked towers. There were gardens surrounding the main house and the whole compound was enclosed by a wall. Possessions The Belarks were enamored with gold and kept a good portion of their wealth in coins. They owned quite a few masonry companies located in the larger city-states of Tashalar. Notable Members * Oldyle Belark: Patriarch of the family, circa 1373 DR. * Hlonsker Belark: Eldest son and heir. * Corauth Belark: Second son. * Aslyn Belark: Third son. There were six uncles that did not significantly contribute to the family fortune, but rather the opposite. Appendix See Also * Harlhaun * Jathlet * Olaundran References Category:Merchant organizations Category:Organizations in Delzimmer Category:Organizations in Tashalar Category:Organizations in South Faerûn Category:Organizations in Southeast Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations Category:Human houses Category:Families